The name on their lips
by Oblivionokay
Summary: i have no idea what to write here, but one thing Revenge is Sweet!


**Jut gonna let yous read!**

 **Please review xx**

 **Katie x**

* * *

It was him, I wasn't just seeing things he was back and in no doubt ready to cause trouble. I watched as he strolled carelessly into the ED that was all about to change I'd make sure of that, that smug smile would soon enough cease to exist. He'd be gone only a name would remain.

I wondered in after him, just another nameless face among all of the other patients waiting to been seen. I sat down and out of the corner of my eye spotted Zoe and Max, oh they look so happy. You see no matter how twisted and malleolus I may seem I couldn't hurt them not now not ever, they are perfect for each other no one can deny that. Zoe is so happy her face wears a constant smile, nothing like I've ever seen before.

My eyes stayed focused on the figure I've been watching for the last week ever since he landed back in Holby. He was a prick, a snob of a man and he needed to be taught one last lesson. He was none the wiser to my presence, I loved it the anticipation of the kill. I was safe in the knowledge that no one else knew. I had power, I had control and more than anything I had the freedom to pick how.

Zoe spotted him walking towards her, I started as her body tensed her hand making a grab for Max's. This was her worst nightmare and it was happing straight in front of of me. He would regret ever coming back here. Zoe turned to him, she began to panic. He was the one that walked out on her if my memory serves me correctly. I strain my ears to listen.

"Zoe, I came back for you"

"Please no, not this it's over I've moved on I'm getting married."

"Married, to him!"

"Yes to Max, so leave, walk away and never look back"

"You see I tried that and I came back for you."

"You had you chance, now if you don't mind I've got a wedding to plan. Max you coming this man doesn't deserve my time." "Oh and for the record I love Max so do everyone a favour and crawl back to your hole. You really fucked me over, karma will come back to bite you, I'd watch your back if I were you."

I listened with intent, the venom in her voice was beautiful, I admire her in more ways than one. Now it was my turn I was 'the karma' as Zoe put it, not that she knew that of course. This was it.

Dusk has fallen on the outside world as I walk out into the darkness. This was more like it; this was my home. I was always at my best in the shadows of the night. I pulled on my gloves, I can't be too careful.

He sat down on the bench and I began to walk towards him with every foot in front of the other I was getting closer and closer and his end was drawing nearer. He had his head in his hands, it was time, my time to claim victory, to bask in my own glory. The thin metal blade I'd been clenching in my fist fitted perfectly under his chin. I added more pressure causing him to raise his head, it was digging in to his trachea. He began to make a kind of choking sound I couldn't help the smile that had crept onto my face. I continued to press harder until I saw the red on his blood begin to drip onto his white shirt collar. His expression was one of pure fear and panic. I love it, the adrenaline rush always gives me a buzz. He was at the mercy of me and it was a known fact around these parts that 'the nameless face' took no prisoners, if you were the chosen one you were sure to never walk this Earth again.

His eyes locked with mine, I love how intimate these moments are, his life in my hands and there's nothing he or anyone else can do. I move the blade from its current position and the drive its tip into his chest, he gasps as he takes in his final breath. There's no one to help him, it's over. He grapples at the blade that just ruptured his aorta, I stand back and admire my work. He's going, slowing bleeding to death, and the blood draining from him leaving behind a ghostly shell of what was once a man of seemingly great influence and authority, but guess what in the end I win. I always win. I kill with intent, killing with a purpose. I aim to make this world a better place and rid it of arrogant arses like him, that have their heads so far up there are rectum's they get stuck and can't seem to find a way out.

His body lies limp on the bench, his blood blanketing him. I remove the blade from his chest, no doubt I'll be needing it again soon enough. I clean it with HCl and place it into my pocket. I'll leave him here someone is bound to find him sooner or later, and for all I care he can rot. Let the maggots eat away his flesh, soon moving onto his organs. All that will be left is bone, the foundation of the man he used to be. A Skelton of any human is the same as the next one. Deep down we are all the same, but it's the person that fills out that skeleton that makes them better than him.

I move away from the body, I slink back into the night the shadows it casts are my family always looking out for me acting as me shield. The figure of mystery, the nameless face that haunts those who do people wrong.

* * *

 **The morning after**

I walk past the bench to see the body being placed into a body bag, I always get such a thrill but I can't describe the feeling to anyone its unique until you feel it you'll never know true pleasure of existence. The staff have formed a huddle just outside the entrance, the name on everyone's lips 'Nick Jordan'.

* * *

 **Please review x**


End file.
